


S.W.A.G.

by AutoRespawnse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Trollstuck, M/M, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutoRespawnse/pseuds/AutoRespawnse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sgrubs over. The universe has been reset... Sort of.</p>
<p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you are the loneliest troll on the planet Alternia.</p>
<p>And that pretty much fucking sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Radioactive

Your name is Dave Strider, which is the first thing you remember as you jerk to consciousness inside a large, slime-filled pod. For whatever reason, this isn’t odd to you at all. Of course, you’d woken up in stranger places while you were still in The Game.

The Game, or Sburb, actually, was probably the better name for the nightmare that you and your friends had embarked upon with several others in an attempt to save the universe from total annihilation. Had you actually succeeded? You had a hard time remembering.

As you crawled out of the pod, things came back to you, memories played through your head like a film reel. You remembered standing in front of Lord English with an army of ghosts at your side and all your friends. You almost felt the bullets as they tore through your body, one after another, and every time you fell, you remembered another Dave standing to take your place.

The weight of your memories caused you to stagger as you groped along the wall of your respite block to the ablution chamber. Finding the illuminator switch, you flicked the lights on, blinding yourself for a moment as your eyes adjusted.

When you regained your sight, you stared at your reflection in the mirror in confusion.

The person standing there was undoubtedly you. The same narrow face and thin features with your stupid broad shoulders and slightly muscled arms and chest. You looked a little gangly really, but you hadn’t been eating much during The Game, or even before that. Apple juice and Chinese food did not make a healthy teenager.

What surprised you about the one in the mirror was that he was a troll, like your friend Karkat and his team in the game. He was an _alien_. Yellow, orange and vermillion horns rose from about halfway back on your skull, and then flicked outward, like the tail of an eighth note. Yellow sclera surrounded a dark red iris when you blinked at the reflection and your eyes gave off a faint glow that was barely noticeable. You took a look down and noticed the planes of your stomach and thighs were colored a light, warm grey replacing the once-peach skin.

Your originally white-blonde hair was now nearly black, though as you tilted your head you could see hints of red where the light shown on it.

You stared at yourself for a moment again before raising your hand to wave at yourself in the mirror, maybe to see if you were still dreaming, but your reflection waved back. Experimentally, you made a few faces as well. You had to give up when the person in your vision just reflected your actions.

So you were now a troll. There were worse things to be. Dead or in The Game were two of those things.

You took another look down at your body, noticing right away that several things were missing. Your nipples seem to have fled as well as the parts that identify you as male. Instead, there is a hard-looking, domed, Ken-doll-esque spot where your junk should be.

Of course, that would be fine, if you were a girl. But you aren’t. You are a Strider and Striders are, rather _exclusively_ male. You frown at your lack of genitals for only a moment before you hear the familiar chime of your computer telling you that you’d received a message.

Deciding to ignore your new bodily changes, you embark upon the quest of finding clothing, making your way back into your respite block and locating the illuminator in there as well before moving to stand in front of the Wardrobifier. The model was similar to Jade’s and you quickly learned to navigate the electronic device, pressing a few buttons and smirking to yourself when clothes appeared on your body.

Your outfit was almost the same as the one you wore at age thirteen, with a short-sleeved black tee and black skinny jeans. On the tee was the outline of your record symbol in dark red. The clothes are relatively form-fitting, most likely because they are computer generated and tailored to your specific measurements, which is pretty fucking rad if you think about it.

You kicked off the shoes that materialized on your feet and moved to sit at what you assumed was your desk. It was different from the cinderblocks and plywood that you’d used before, this time being made of solid wood and colored a very dark red. You’d never seen wood like this on Earth, so maybe it was something particular to the trees of Alternia. The chair was like one of those rocking gamer chairs your Bro would never let you have, but much taller and practically immobile it was so heavy. You didn’t really want to question what it was made of, though it was soft to the touch and rather plush.

The computer in front of you was like the ones you’d used on the meteor. A slate-grey, altogether boring piece of machinery. You’d have to spice it up later with stickers or something.

You opened the blinking application, which seemed to be Trollian, if memory served correct. You were instantly met with a wall of all-cap grey text.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:07--

CG: HEY DUMBASS  
CG: YOU AWAKE YET?  
CG: DAVE?

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now an idle chump--

TG: keep your panties out of their twist im awake bro whats up  
CG: FINALLY. I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR ASS FOR LIKE AN HOUR.  
TG: im flattered karkat  
TG: so whats up  
CG: “SO WHAT’S UP” HE SAYS.  
CG: YOU’RE ON ALTERNIA NOW, RIGHT? YOU’RE A TROLL TOO?  
TG: nah dude im still on earth what are you talking about  
CG: CUTE, STRIDER.  
TG: thanks babe  
CG: I’M GLAD YOU’RE OKAY, THOUGH. WE’LL HAVE TO GET TOGETHER.  
TG: hell yeah man  
CG: I’LL LET YOU GO TOOL AROUND YOUR HIVE LIKE A DOUCHE NOW. I HAVE A FUCK LOAD OF OTHER PEOPLE TO CHECK ON.  
TG: im so happy you thought of me first  
TG: im swooning over here vantas  
CG: SHUT UP.  
CG: I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER.  
TG: okay man  
TG: later

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:06--

You leaned back from the computer and sighed a bit, running your hands through your hair. It was cool of Karkat to check on you. Most of the other trolls wouldn’t give you the time of day after the trip on the meteor. Especially Terezi, but you suspected that was because she felt bad about the “Gamzee” ordeal.

Your computer was silent while you sat there for a few minutes, and you decided no one wanted to talk to you.

That just meant that it was time to explore the rest of your hive, which was what propelled you to get out of your chair and wander toward the door.

You stepped from your respite up and stepped into the hallway. You started by going left and headed down the hall, sticking your head in every room as you walked by it. One room was bare, save for a huge bed-like couch; another was a small ablution block, and beside that was what you figured was a guest room furnished with another wardrobifier and recooprecoon. At the end of the hall was a set of stairs that you took down to the ground floor. You poked around in a couple of the rooms, seeing what you guessed was your lusus’ block, though you hadn’t seen the custodian yet. The next room held your music equipment. You nearly started to cry at the sight of your mixing tables and the various records and CDs that littered the block.

Happier than before, you left the block and continued down the hall. It opened up into a kitchen and living room where you could see a giant white crow behind the counter. The crow squawked at you and leaned over to nip your ear with what you guessed was affection, though it felt more painful than anything else. You waved him off and went to sit at the counter where a plate heaped with food was waiting for you.

You stared at the collection of food on the plate, staring at the multiple colors of meat and eggs. Apparently Alternian food went by blood color, just like everything else. Your food was varying shades of red and orange, which grossed you out at first until you had a taste of it. Then you were scarfing the food down like someone was going to take it away from you. When your plate was empty, you got up and took the plate to the sink, dunking it in the soapy water you found there.

You stepped into the living room and browsed around for a few moments, looking over the various gamegrubs and systems that littered the floor in front of the television. You found a couple of the familiar games from your apartment in Texas, and you made a mental note to yourself to get down and play some real hardcore Mad Snacks Yo.

You wandered around the hive again and managed to find your way up to your respite block, where you sat down at your computer again. You glanced at the list of people on your Chumproll. Some of the names you didn’t know, others you recognized right away. Each person had a corresponding Timeline in their blood color. You found your way to the bright orange line and were about to click on it when a box popped up and text filled your screen.

\--timeausTestified [TT] began trolling turtechGodhead [TG] at 22:32--

TT: Hey.  
TG: sup bro  
TG: are you here like the rest of us?  
TT: Why wouldn’t I be?  
TT: I went through that game, just like the rest of you.  
TG: yeah  
TG: that’s true  
TG: wheres your hive?  
TT: I’m in a community hive.  
TT: Kind of like the old apartment.  
TT: Where are you at?  
TG: a desert  
TG: i can smell the sea tho  
TG: so I must be close to it  
TT: That makes sense.  
TT: This part of Alternia is really bustling with life.  
TT: I’m going to guess it’s further inland then your hive.  
TG: youre probably right  
TG: i can come visit tho  
TG: my lusus can fly  
TT: So can mine.  
TT: I need to come out that way anyway.  
TG: what for?  
TT: Jake.  
TT: I need to….  
TT: I need to make things up to him.  
TT: Talk to ya later, bro.  
\--timaeusTestified [TT] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:40 pm--

You were excited to see Dirk. But of course, he wasn’t coming to see _you_. He was coming to see Jake. It was kind of cute, really, that he wanted to make up with his boyfriend and all. If you were honest, you were a bit jealous. He had someone he cared for him enough to chase after him, even after they had broken up. Lucky bastard.

Of course, you’d always assumed you’d die alone. In the game you’d been alone. You were alone here on a foreign planet.

It kind of sucked that you really had no one you could turn to for companionship. Karkat had his own shit to do, even if you could get out to see him. You didn’t really want to see John or Jade. They’d be too up-beat and loud for you while you were still adjusting to being a weird, grey-skinned, dickless alien. You weren’t really up to going to see them right now anyway. The mere idea of talking to your _dearest sister_ sent a very unmanly shiver up your spin. She’d just try to psychoanalyze you and that was creepy.

So solitude it was. At least until Dirk and Jake arrived. Then you’d be a third wheel.

Yay.

Your name is Dave Strider.

You are an alien on a planet that you know nothing about, with virtually no friends, and nothing productive to do with yourself.

And that pretty much fucking sucks.


	2. Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a dance-ball thing and Dave pays attention to everyone's clothes.

After nearly a week of lazing around your hive, you’d pretty much gotten used to being a troll. You’d learned to duck when you entered doorways, avoid illumination fixtures, and not to lean too far into the food-keeper (You’d gotten the hook of your horns stuck on the top shelf and had to call Crowdad over to help you, not that the over-sized bird-brain did much).

You’d also learned that taking a whiz with your Ken-doll-esque parts was weird. You’d never wanted to know how girls went to the bathroom before, but apparently it was much the same—or at least Rose said it was. You wouldn’t really know.

All that nastiness aside, today was the day Dirk was supposed to come see you, and by proxy Jake. You’d only met him in the bubbles once or twice and that was enough to tell you that you wouldn’t be spending much time with the two of them while they were in your hive. He was too much like John for your tastes. But he seemed to make Dirk happy.

You glanced out the view portal toward the other hives in your little neighborhood. You were at the end of the cluster, your lawnring about ten feet from the next troll over. Your hive was right up against the mountains, though, so it made sense that there were no hives on your right side. That made it really easy for you to see anyone coming toward your hive. And the giant white bird flying toward you could only have one person on it.

You flash stepped to the door, trying to contain your excitement despite your nervous jitters. You hadn’t had much time to talk to Dirk in the game. You knew he wasn’t _your_ Bro just like you weren’t _his_ Bro. But you were still bros, in some weird ectobiological way. Technically Dirk was your _Dad_ … And you were just going to stop thinking about this because it was making your head hurt. Science wasn’t really your shtick. It was Egbert’s, which was why you existed in the first place.

You opened the door and leaned nonchalantly in the crook of the entry way as the giant seagull landed at the edge of your lawnring. You sized your bro up behind your shades as he slid off the back of his lusus and moved toward you. You gave him a curt nod, ignoring the tears in your eyes. He nodded back.

“Sup, bro?” You said once he was close enough to hear you.

“Not much, bro.” He replied. To your surprise he grabbed you and pulled you into a tight hug, leaning his head against yours. You hugged him back for a minute and neither of your said anything. There was nothing to be said.

Not too long after you finally released each other, Jake arrived riding on the back of a large, fluffy, and white dog. Jake informed you that it was called an Akbash, but you couldn’t really bring yourself to care. Jake was a bit too much like Egbert for you, and since the game you and he hadn’t been on the best of terms. You were still a bit sensitive about being rejected. Stupid heterosexuals.

You chatted with both of them for a little while before absconding to your respite, letting them take over your living room. You didn’t really want to be near them while Dirk tried to win his heart back. You’d heard from Rose about what happened between the two of them. You didn’t want to be there for the make-up.

A few hours of trolling around on the internet later, Dirk called you downstairs and you joined the two of them, planting yourself in the arm chair across from the two on the couch. It was all quiet for a little while, the GV chattering idly to provide some form of background noise.

“What happened?” Jake finally broke the silence, worrying his lip with his teeth as he spoke. He glanced up at Dirk, then at you. “I mean, I know we were in the Bubbles. And that Lord English was there. We were going to fight, right?”

“We did fight.” Dirk muttered, staring at the screen in front of you all. “A lot of us died. I don’t remember how many of us were there. Meenah had brought all those ghosts with her for the final show down. I don’t remember who delivered the final blow. I just remember watching English fall. We defeated him and won the session. It must have reset. I don’t know how we ended up Trolls, but I can’t complain about that much.” Dirk stopped there, letting out a shaky sigh and hugging Jake a little closer to him. It was obvious to you that Dirk was upset. His jaw was tight and his whole body was tense. You could read the pain in the lines of his face.

“Who have you been in contact with, Dave?” Dirk asked, trying to change the subject. He was putting you on the spot to avoid talking about what was bothering him. You decided to let him have his way.

“Karkat, Rose and Jade.” You shrugged, leaning your head back onto the chair. “And Terezi. She’s kinda pissed my blood color changed, even if it was only by a fraction of a shade. I guess there can only be one mutant at a time or something.”

Dirk snorted and shrugged a bit. “Roxy said that they’re trying to coordinate a get-together. Who ever ‘they’ is.”

“Maybe that will explain some of this ridiculous bally-hoo.” Jake muttered and neither you or Dirk could control the completely uncool chuckles you let out.

“’Bally-hoo’? Really?” Dirk shook his head as Jake glared at both of you.

~~~~~

The next few days with the two of them passed by quickly. For the most part you kept to yourself, mixing music and playing games while they did whatever they did. You didn’t really want to know.

Day four of their visit found you sitting in front of the grubevision, with both of them. You and Dirk had been playing some racing game and you were losing pretty bad when the screen went black and ticker tape scrolled across the bottom reading “HER IMPERIAL CONDESCE, FEFERI PEIXES”. You set down your controller and focused on the screen while Dirk and Jake did the same. In the back of your mind, you wondered why the name ‘Feferi’ was vaguely familiar.

The black screen faded to show a tall, muscular girl in a swimsuit and skirt standing behind a podium. You recognized the tyrian purple that adorned the stage, draped over everything, as the royal colors. But that meant almost nothing to you. The girl was where your attention drifted back to. She was a fairly commanding presence, until she spoke anyway. Then she almost seemed like she was your best friend, even though you hardly knew her.

“Hi everybody!” She grinned, showing off shark-like teeth and spread her arms out as if to hug the whole world. “I am soooooo excited to be the new Condesce! I’m shore we can all be the very best of chums!” You don’t know how, but you could hear the fish puns rolling off her tongue. The way she emphasized her words was almost obnoxious, but she just came off as cute. She had to be about eight sweeps, like the rest of you. Old enough to be considered an adult, but young enough to still be on Alternia. (Karkat had made Kanaya sit down and explain Alternian culture to you. Shit was whack.)

“My first order of business will be to abolish a law that is _LONG_ overdue!

“There will be no more Hemospectrum!” A shocked gasp rang through the crowd gathered in front of her. You heard Jake ask Dirk ‘what in Josaphat’s name is a ‘hemospectrum’?’ beside you. Dirk said nothing other the ‘the blood shit’ in reply before tuning back into the girl on the screen. “We don’t need our blood colors dictating our jobs and lives! Everyone should be equal!” The gathering in front of her started to murmur again. From what you could see it consisted of mostly blue and purple bloods. High bloods. No wonder they reacted the way they did. The only faces that remained passive were the four standing behind the Condesce, one land-dweller male with three highblooded females. The male had a mustard yellow Gemini symbol on his shirt, marking him as the odd one out. Two of the girls looked almost identical, minus their horns. They both stood tall and regal, with narrow eyes and perfectly shaped hair. One wore a pink scarf that matched the Aquarius symbol on her shirt, and the other had purple striped sleeves that matched the Capricorn symbol on her chest. The last one on the left wore a scarf as well, periwinkle and blue, that covered half the violet Aquarius symbol that emblazed her shirt.

Your eyes settled on the Capricorn and you squinted at her for a moment before realizing who you were looking at. “Rose.” You muttered aloud. Dirk was telling Jake that the other one was Roxy.

“Thank you _soooooo_ much for letting me take over as the new Condesce! I will try my best to be as benevolent and caring as some of my ancestors! Glub to you later! Bye!” The peppy princes waved to the crowd and cameras as she exited the stage. The other four followed her lead after a couple moments.

Then the screen went black again, and your racing game returned. Both you and Dirk had crashed when you’d abandoned your controller. You picked it up again, and Dirk did the same. No one said anything about the broadcast.

~~~~~

Two days later, you answered a knock at your entrance portal, only to be met by a massive white drone. It was a large, white, crustacean-like thing that towered over you, and practically had to kneel in your doorway for you to see it clearly. The thing that threw you off the most though, was the bright magenta envelope with glitter and calligraphy spelling out your name on it.

It seemed to be something to laugh at. So you did, for a moment, before the angry drone shoved the envelope at you and stomped away, carrying a basket full of the brightly colored packets.

You popped open the letter, glancing over the white and pink writing.

_Dave Strider,  
You are cordially invited to  
The Imperial Ball  
As an honored guest  
By invitation of  
Feferi Peixes,  
Her Imperial Condesce_

You shut the door on your way back to your favorite lounge chair to look over the rest of the contents. There was smaller, black wording that told the time and date of the ball.

Your hive was empty now that Jake and Dirk had gone back to their own places, so you could use some socializing.

You knew, deep down that you had to go to this ‘ball’. And you knew you had to go in the most garish outfit you could commission.

You pulled up Trollian on your sunglasses and sent Kanaya a message, a small grin on your face.

~~~~~

You glanced at yourself in Rose’s mirror, concluding to yourself that this was, indeed, the most _atrocious_ thing you would probably ever wear. The obnoxious red tuxedo-thing you had on was brighter than your old chum color and was sure to offend so many people at this party. The dark red accents Kanaya had woven within the candy red gave off an almost sexy appeal. But your favorite part about the whole suit was your tie. It was, without a doubt, the worst idea you had ever come up with for ironic purposes. Candy red, rust, and mint green plaid.

Yes, you were going to go out in public like this. And you were going to love every minute of it.

“Can’t I convince you to put on something more… attractive?” Rose asked as she helped you button your sleeves, a hopeful note to her tone.

“Nah. There’s nothing you can say that will stop me from doing this.” You replied, shrugging into the jacket. You took another look in the mirror and grinned at yourself.

“Oh my gawd, lil’ man! You’re look like your brofer!” Roxy giggled, as she entered the room, a martini glass in her hand. “Dirky’s wearinging a bright lellow suit!”

You wiggled your eyebrows at her over your shades as Kanaya checked the fit of your clothes, making a few minor adjustments. Roxy continued to grin at you while Rose looks like she was trying not to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

“Well, Dave, The suit fits….well. But if you should need a change, I have prepared another suit for you.” She motioned to the clothing block behind her. Curious, you took a peak. A silky-looking black suit with a dark red shirt and black tie with your Time cog was hanging in the closet. You almost wanted to change because how beautiful the suit in the clothing block was.

“Kan, is my suit done?” A tall, almost willowy seatroll entered the room and every fiber of your being paused when he spoke.

He looked familiar, like you’d seen him in passing—oh. He was one of the trolls that had been on the stage with Feferi during her announcement.

“Of course, Eridan. When Dave moves, you can find it behind the green dress in the block.” Kanaya replied, stiffly but kindly. After a moment she continued speaking, this time a touch more conservatively. “You hair looks nice without that violet streak in it. You don’t look as flushed as before.”

He tilted his head at himself in the mirror and frowned a bit. “I woke up here and it was gone.” He ran a hand through his hair and you caught a few rings glinting on his hands. “Do you think it looks better like this?”

“Yes.” Rose and Kanaya spoke at the same time, then glanced at each other with coy smiles.

You shrugged when he glanced at you and stepped away from the closet so he could grab the suit inside.

He moved past you, and you could smell the sea spray on his skin, soft and subtle, not nearly as strong as the other seatrolls you’d met when you came into the palace earlier. He smelled like the sky and the clouds, the sea and the air. Something you would never admit was that it attracted you. This guy was interesting and you wanted to get to know him. Something told you that wasn’t possible at the moment, though because he disappeared to try on his suit.

He came back into the room, fiddling with the sides of the shirt. “The shirt feels awfully tight, Kan.” He muttered, staring at the floor in front of the mirror, as if embarrassed of his own reflection in the mirror.

“It’s supposed to be tight, Eridan. So you can wear the jacket over it.” Kanaya said, helping him into the jacket and tugging the fabric into its proper place.

Your eyes wandered over his body, not really of your volition. He was rather skinny, so his suit clung to him tightly and showed off some nice curves. His hips were obviously boney, though. Kanaya kept moving her hands over the fabric, showing off his dips and curves.

Compared to his ridiculous scarf, striped pants, and weird shoes he’d walked into the room with, the suit was plain. He wore an outfit much like the second one Kanaya had made for you. He was wearing a royal violet shirt made of silky material, and nice black slacks with some accentuating off white pinstripes. On his tie there was a little pair of golden wings sewn into it.

“The Hope symbol?” He held the tie up, glancing at the wings on the bottom with a small frown. You could see the lack of ‘Hope’ in the grey-violet eyes, glancing at Kanaya.

“Hope was your Aspect, Eridan. You should be proud of it, no matter what happened in the game.” Kanaya pinned part of the jacket and then patted him on the back.

Eridan scoffed and glanced at the others in the room, you included, though he glanced at your suit and wrinkled his nose before moving on. “My hope was long gone before you killed me. Some Prince a’ Hope I shaped up to be.”

“The fighting is done, the war is won, and we are alive, free of Lord English. Anything in the past is the past, and we shouldn’t worry or hate anyone because of what they did. Feferi is having this ball to prove that point to everyone. Don’t worry about other people and keep your chin up. Be that arrogant prince we all remember and everything will be fine.” Kanaya smiled at him gently before turning to shut her closet door.

“Thanks, Kan.” Eridan was out the door before it registered what he had said.

“Whoooooooah…. TENSE!” Roxy giggled and the other ladies in the room did as well.

~~~~~

Feferi knew how to live in _style_. The whole palace was plush and tyrian and full of cuttlefish. The little cephalopods decorated every nook and cranny of the place, from the drapes to the napkins, even the plates and silverware. The most amazing piece of cuttlefish memorabilia, though, was the _cake_. Tyrian and magenta striped, and about two feet long, there was no telling how many layers of cake were below the generous amount of frosting. It was so adorable, you thought you might puke. Everything was cuttlefish.

Everything, that is, except the trolls at the ball. People of every blood were present, from Aradia’s rust, to Roxy’s bubblegum pink. Only Karkat’s candy red and Feferi’s tyrian stood out in the crowd.

You heard a few choice words said about Karkat’s grey and red suit, but he didn’t seem to mind. His attention was focused on Terezi, and he was speaking only to her, as if they were the only ones in the room. What a romantic sap. Terezi seemed happy though, a wide grin spread across her face, showing off her dangerous fangs. Her red eyes were left without her usual glasses, showing her eyes that were now red again. You remembered her blinding herself before the final battle, and you had to turn your eyes away, not wanting to remember the gory scene.

You instead found yourself looking at Aradia, who caught your eyes with her tunic and leggings, a whip curled up on her left hip. She was talking to the sweaty, long-haired Equius, who you were glad to notice, had shed his tights and shorts for a pair of pants and a nice button up vest over a deep blue shirt. His hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, and he looked rather handsome without his broken shades.

Your attention was pulled away once more by Vriska, who was talking to John. The once-human was rather distracted—trying not to look down the girl’s low-cut dress. Vriska was pressed against John, and you silently hoped she wasn’t trying to re-kindle the failed relationship.

Gamzee and Tavros were both standing at the buffet, sampling some of the food. They had their pinkies entwined, almost shyly. Tavros’ face was lightly flushed, but it was obvious he was happy with the clown. Gamzee slouched near him, wrinkling his suit and his face was unpainted, displaying the three jagged scars that crossed his face. He looked striking, that was, until he spotted you and scowled, flipping you off before turning back to Tavros.

You smirked a bit and turned away, ignoring the slight twinge in your chest that was decidedly black.

Feferi was dressed to the nines, her tyrian princess-style ball gown a real eye-catcher. She was talking to Sollux, who was dressed in a black and white shirt with a mustard yellow vest over that. You could see his red and blue cufflinks as well when he sipped at his drink, and almost unnoticeable, the Doom symbol sewn into the back of his vest.

You realized that everyone had probably commissioned Kanaya to make their clothing for the ball. Knowing her though, she’d enjoyed the sewing and designing, using her artistic flare to clothe her friends. She’d had Rose to help her, too. They were together after all.

You danced once with Terezi and Karkat, and once with Feferi because she’d grabbed you by the arm and started without you. Nothing important happened though, until dinner started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWAG tumblr: swwagmebabe.tumblr.com
> 
> my tumblr: reality-rebellion.tumblr.com
> 
> my writing tumblr: autorespawnse.tumblr.com


	3. Raise Your Glass

Once dinner was announced you changed into the other suit Kanaya had made for you. After all, you needed to look good when you were going to be surrounded by your friends and not just offending party-goers.

Feferi had arranged you all by blood color at the table, probably more out of habit then because she actually cared about the hemospectrum. Because of this, you were seated between Aradia and Tavros. Tavros was scared of you still from the couple of chats you’d had in the game and in the bubbles, but you could talk to Aradia about time shit, so it didn’t matter too much. Dirk was on the other side of Tavros, chattering away with Sollux, both of whom would occasionally throw a question or comment your way. You’d answer only half the time, though, more focused on the _excellent_ food in front of you.

Directly across the table from you was Eridan, who was obviously not in any mood to talk. He was picking at his food with his fork, pushing it around his plate to make it look like he’d eaten, but you’d only seen him take two bites, maybe. He nodded along to Rose and Roxy, both of whom were talking at him. He just seemed uninterested in everything going on.

To his left, Feferi was talking excitedly with Karkat and some other rust blood you didn’t know. You could see Eridan glancing at her now and again, but when her eyes weren’t focused on her conversation partners, they were on Sollux.

You noticed John talking animatedly to Vriska and could almost swear the words ‘Troll Nic Cage’ were said. On John’s left, Equius was also quiet, but you could see him and Aradia maintaining eye contact across the table. They were flirting, judging from the blue flush on Equius’ face and the smug grin on Aradia’s.

Jake was conversing with Terezi about some adventure or another and all you caught was “Yes, but what did it _taste_ like, Jake?!”

Towards your right, Kanaya, Jade and Nepeta all seemed to be talking about fashion of some kind.

You turned back to your food, shoveling some more into your mouth in a way that was probably pretty offensive to the higher bloods, but fuck them.

“I am not a fuckin’ w-wizard and you need to stop hittin’ on me!” Eridan spat, standing from his seat. He threw his violet-colored napkin onto the table and stalked out of the room, the slight heel on his boots clicking in the sudden silence. Roxy looked stunned as she stared after the fish prince, her head tilted to the side. Whispers spread through the room like wildfire, some very rude comments gracing your ears. Feferi was half-way out of her chair when Sollux stood up and waved at her to sit back down.

“It’th fine FF. I’ll go check on him.” Sollux set his own napkin on the table and left the same way as Eridan at a slightly faster pace.

Another few moments of silence and then the room was noisy again. Entrees were cleared away to make room for dessert, at least that’s what you thought it was. You’d never actually seen anything like this before, but it closely resembled ice cream. It was all different colors, from dark rusty red to bright vibrant blues. You heard someone down the table mutter ‘frozen grub cream’ and your questions were answered. You pushed the bowl away in mild disgust and stood up as Tavros snatched it. That was fine with you.

You exited the dining hall and decided to take a trip up to the rooftops to see Crowdad in the little oasis Feferi had built for the Lusii. You easily found your way back up and were greeted by the white feathery asshole with a nuzzle and bite on the ear that was only half gentle.

“Hey.” You smirked at the bird and scratched at the feathers between his eyes, just the way he liked it. He cawed at you and ruffled his feathers, butting his head into your chest. “What have you been up to out here?” You asked, watching as he waddled over toward the other lusii near the little pool of fresh water. You followed him over, noticing the small splash of royal violet amongst the white scales, fur and feathers.

You tried to stay quiet as you approached, not wanting to shock the Seatroll. He was curled up with a giant white seahorse, leaning against its body while its head laid in his lap. Eridan was scratching behind the seahorse’s closed eyes affectionately; a small smile on his face, but your attention was drawn to the translucent violet streaks that ran down his cheeks. His eyes were on his hand where he was scratching at the seahorse.

Your shoes scuffed at the concrete below them and a pair of violet-grey eyes found your shades, a sour frown replacing his smile.

“Sol, I told you to—oh. W-what do you w-want?” He sighed a bit, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of one hand. He sat up a bit, but didn’t move out of the seahorse’s embrace.

“I came to get away from the rest of the crazies in the hiz-ouse.” You replied, patting Gulldad when he shoved his face at you for attention. “You can’t take Roxy too seriously man she thinks that everyone is hot, and chances are she didn’t mean anything by her flirting.” You leaned against Gulldad to scratch him behind the eyes and Crowdad butted up against you for attention again. The seadweller was still sending you a decidedly icy glare so you tried to avoid his eyes.

“Are they both your lusii or somethin’?” Eridan asked, turning his gaze from you to the two giant birds. He tilted his head inquisitively at them while the seahorse in his lap snorted.

“Only Crowdad.” You patted him on the head, smirking at the giant crow when he nipped at your shades. “Gulldad is Dirk’s.” You glanced over at the fishtroll again, noticing that he had resumed rubbing the seahorses head. “What’s got your bulge in a twist?”

He blushed at you, his frown turning into a look of surprise. “That is a discussion for my moirail. Not someone w-who’s like a fuckin’ stranger to me.” He looked a little sad this time as he dropped his eyes to the pond, watching the water swirl with the pair of tinkerbulls playing in it. 

“Moirail. That’s the diamond-y thingy right?” You had to think about it, remembering one of the raps you’d written on the meteor about the quadrants when you were really bored. “Yeah. They’re like the closest friend you could ever have.”

“A soulmate.” Eridan chimed in. “An’ that w-would not be you.”

“Hey bro, I was just trying to be nice.”

“Yeah, w-well, some adv-vice then? Don’t be nice to me. I’ll end up blow-win’ a fuckin’ hole through your stomach.” Eridan’s lusus sat up and snorted at him again and they had an intense moment of silence, just staring at each other before the white beast laid down again.

“Alright, well I’d rather keep this piece of Strider swag whole and intact, so I’m gonna bounce.” You rolled your eyes behind your shades and moved to leave, your back to him as you walked. At the last moment, after you’d kicked the door open, you pirouetted through it. You heard a small chuckle and smirked to yourself as you kept walking. “Strider’s gonna stride.” You told yourself this as you walked back into the ball, where the party had resumed.


	4. Falling in the Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that you are on a hostile planet surrounded by trolls that want to kill you--that is the _worst_ thing you could do.

You didn’t see Eridan again for the rest of the time you were at Feferi’s palace. You learned from Sollux that he’d left the night you’d talked to him on the roof, while everyone else was finishing dessert. He hadn’t even gone to get his normal clothes before taking off according to Kanaya.

You soon forgot about the exchange you’d had with him. You were too busy being thrown into the politics of Trollkind. Feferi had commandeered all of you into helping her re-write the Alternian laws. You and Aradia tried your best to erase the Hemocaste from history, but it wasn’t easy and never ended up favorable. Some things were just too ingrained for you to mess with.

When you couldn’t get the time shenanigans to work, you all hit the books, studying and reading and writing laws.

Adult trolls were still going to be sent off planet, but they could choose what they wanted to do. They could also stay on the planet and become a lusus of sorts for younger trolls. Kanaya had been the one to push for this.

You were in the palace for almost a perigee. By the time you finally got back to your own hive, you were thoroughly socialized and exhausted. Your bent up hive looked like heaven, despite it being covered in dust. A few of your gamegrubs were missing, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. They could steal from you. It wasn’t like you’d have much time to play them anyway, being part of Feferi’s new high council. Sure, you had a little more cash to throw around, but also had pretty limited time now. When you weren’t at your hive, you were going to be at the palace making new laws. That was supposed to be about once a perigee. Yay.

The first couple of nights back to your hive were spent cleaning out all the dust and small creatures that had inhabited it in your absence. Crowdad happily ate every squeakbeast he found, whilst you tried to throw them out into neighboring trolls lawnrings. Let those bastards deal with them.

You scoured the hive, rinsing and scrubbing every little nook and cranny. The whole place was practically shining by the time you were done.

Once you were done, you played through one of the gamegrubs you had left over. It was a piece of shit game that you shouldn’t have bothered with. Whatever.

By night four, you were feeling thoroughly un-socialized and very stir-crazy. You began to get restless, like you had at the apartment in Huston when Bro had been gone to a convention for a weekend, leaving you alone. When times like that struck you, you’d done what any normal delinquent kid would do—you’d rob the nearest convenience store. You were never caught, even as an eleven year old little shit. You supposed you had your time manipulation powers to blame for you never getting caught. Looking back on the memories, you saw all those little red streams of time flowing around you as you made your escapes.

Here, on Alternia, you were too far from a convenience store to properly rob one and even with your time powers you had a much higher chance of being culled for petty theft. Plus, after you’d robbed a couple stores as a kid, the whole experience had sort of lost its appeal. The rush had faded from the criminal act and you’d found better things to do with your time since, like making music.

You stood to go find you tables again, and maybe mix a hot beat when Crowdad cawed at you expectantly. He was standing by the door, ruffling his feathers and staring at you with that weird head-tilted to the side thing birds did. You grinned a bit and moved toward him, grabbing your sword from where it rested against the back of the couch.

“You wanna go for a fly?” You asked, petting his on the head when he bumped his head against your chest. “Yeah? Let’s fucking go.” He cawed at you again and waited almost patiently for you to put your shoes on and open the door. He shot out before you, spreading his wings out in the air before turning to look at you as you shut the door and locked it.

When he kneeled, you crawled onto his back, and within seconds you were soaring through the air, over deserts and plains. You let him take you where he wanted, because you’d cooped him up for a few days and he needed the free reign. He flew in a couple steady circles before balancing out and heading for the mountains behind your hive.

A large cloud bank engulfed you and everything went white and humidity surrounded you, seeping into your clothes, skin and bones. You couldn’t see anything in front of you except a thick blanket of condensation. Crowdad didn’t seem to mind, flying easily through the water. The clouds began to thin again and you emerged over the vast green-blue sea of Alternia. You could see some islands out in the distance; one seemed to have an old ship lodged into the black rocks of its landscape. Aside from the ship, though, the other islands were bared, as was the sky in front of you. Off to the side, there was some small, scattered cloud clusters. Crowdad was hovering a few hundred feet over the water, catching his breath while you scoped the area. He glanced back at you, cawing softly, asking for directions.

“Let’s check out that ship.” You suggested, nudging him in the sides with your knees. He squawked at you softly and started for the ship at a slow, leisurely, glide-like pace so you could look around you and take in the scenery.

The mountains looked cool from this point, covered in low clouds and sheer cliff faces you’d never seen before. The sea crashed below you and the air tasted salty. You’d only been to the beach a handful of times as a kid, and the foreign taste in the air almost choked you when you breathed in too deeply. You should have known better with how high up you were, the air was thinner here.

In the midst of your amazement, you forgot you were on a planet full of hostile trolls, all of whom would try to kill you if they had the chance. And you also forgot that in the air, you had no way of defending yourself.

This realization came to you in the form of a rip of blue light and deadly heat tearing past your head so close you could smell the acrid scent of burning hair. You spun your head in the direction of the light as Crowdad bucked under you, scared by the flash. Then you were plummeting toward the water in a free-fall from the back of your trusty lusus. You flailed, scrambling for purchase in the air, and found nothing. You screamed, your life flashing before your eyes and your shades flew off, allowing you to see your giant white bird attacking an equally sized seahorse with a rider carrying a rifle the size of your leg attached to it.

You were so far away from them now, you tried to spin around, but failed, hitting the water with a deafening splash.

Pain shot through your body, then cold followed, soaking you through. You didn’t have long to think about it as you lost consciousness, your body going limp as you descended through the water.

Everything was black for what seemed like forever. Silence filled your ears and cold filled your body. This was what they taught you space felt like in school.

You felt a rush, something tingling and tickling your sense. Was it the water? Was there anything else around? It had to be the water, right? But maybe not; something had a tight grip on your wrists. Were you being dragged upward or downward? You couldn’t tell. You had no way of knowing.

Then warmth hit your skin, it felt like the moons’ rays, were you back on the surface?

How were you able to feel any of this anyway? Weren’t you unconscious? Was that a thing? But you were definitely feeling the world around you because there were sharp rocks in your back and ocean waves on your calves and someone’s cold breath panting over you.

“Oh fuck! I didn’t wwant to kill anyone! I thought it was just a passin’ lusii!” The voice above you wavered and sounded scared beyond belief. Beneath that you could hear aristocracy and two-toned, with a barely discernable higher and lower pitch. That could only mean that a seadweller had shot you out of the sky, attempting to murder your lusus and as soon as you woke up you were going to beat the living shit out of him. Once you figured out how to join the land of the living again.

You couldn’t breathe and your body was convulsing—were you choking? That’s exactly what it felt like, as you gagged and gasped, finding no air.

“Shit! Wwhat do I do?” The sea-dweller had begun to panic, you could hear it in his voice. A nicker broke through his words and you realized it was his lusus instructing him while you slowly drowned on land.

“That means I wwould havve to--!” The other protested and an angry squawk sounded from your other side, followed by another, more frantic nicker.

You felt breath over your lips a second later and then heard a small swear followed by a snarky-sounding “I hope you fuckin’ livve.” Before a pair of freezing-cold lips pressed to yours and provided your lungs with much needed air. A moment later, a pair of hands pressed down on your chest and _**OW THAT FUCKING HURT**_!

Another couple of chest compressions and a breath from his lips to yours and you were rolling onto your side, sputtering and coughing, water gushing from your lips. The sounds you were making were awful. You could only imagine what you looked like as you vomited water onto the rocks beside you. Thank god you’d skipped breakfast that evening so there was nothing else to expel from your stomach and lungs.

“You’re alivve! Thank fuck you’re fuckin alivve!” You opened your eyes to find the fishtroll was kneeling beside you, panic still in his voice and in the lines of his body. You were both dripping wet--he must have jumped into the water to save you. “Are you alright?”

“Alright?” You asked, and your voice came out strained and hoarse. You coughed again, covering your mouth and finding your hand covered with water when you sat up. You hoped most of it had exited your body at this point. “I feel just fucking peachy. I could run across the whole gogdman planet. Bound over mountains, swim oceans, conquer far-off, distant worlds. Wonder what I could do when I haven’t drowned.” You managed to croak these words out at him, your voice cracking once or twice and you’d never admit to it. You had to shade your eyes when you sat up, the light of the moons irritating you. Your shades were gone, of course. They’d fallen off during your descent. You tried to ignore it, and focus on everything else, like the fact that you were freezing cold and shaking and decidedly vulnerable next to another troll.

The highblood beside you was staring at you like he couldn’t believe you were alive. He also looked a bit remorseful. He probably didn’t mean to almost kill you. He did mean to kill your lusus, which you’d break his nose for later. At the moment though, you were rather focused on trying to warm yourself up and wondering how you knew the face of the worried attacker-turned-rescuer.

You could be concussed, you realized, and that could explain why your memory was a bit foggy.

“You don’t havve to be a total bitch about it.” The other troll stood up, shaking a little. “I did savve your life after all.”

“And that justifies you trying to kill my lusus.” You retorted as he helped you to your feet. You were a little taller than him once you were standing properly, but you were also really unsteady and ended up falling forward onto him.

“Fuck you’re heavvy.” He groaned. “An’ I’m sorry I got fuckin’ thin’s to do that might havve invvolvved shootin’ your lusus, but I did let him livve an’ rescued your ass from the wwater, you ungrateful shit.”

“You kiss your lusus with that mouth?” You asked, leaning on him heavily as he led you toward the ship you’d wanted to investigate earlier. You saw a couple windows fixed with the shutters that would block out the sunlight during the day. It occurred to you that a troll could live in that ship, and one, in fact, did. Your sassy attacker stepped up and pressed his thumb into the lock on the door and it swung open for the both of you. He pulled you in and dumped you on the couch, without saying a word. He stomped away, coming back with a towel, which he draped around your shoulders before kneeling in front of you again.

“You might havve a concussion. I’m goin’ to ask you some questions, and for fucks sake, just answwer them wwithout any dramatic nonsense and don’t act like a wwiggler.”

“Sure, bro.” You nodded, shrugged a bit. His idea had merit. You did fall from over a thousand feet into water, which you hit pretty hard. You could be completely brain-fried from that drop.

“Howw many fingers am I holdin’ up?” He held his hand up in front of your face. The two fingers he was holding up were covered in gold jewelry, rings with stones bigger than your eyes.

“Two.” You muttered, rolling your eyes at him. This was necessary, but you could act like a petulant wiggler if you damn well wanted to.

“Wwhat’s your name?” He asked, grabbing your face gently and staring into your eyes with his intense violet irises. Whoa. That was pretty. Prettier than Roses’ eyes. He let you go once he determined that your eyes were fine, though you kind of missed the touch… Maybe it had just been a while since you’d been this close to anyone physically.

“Dave Strider.” You answered, on automatic. You opened your mouth to say something like ‘because all the bitches have a right to know my name’, but he gave you a pointed glare and you shut your mouth.

“Howw old are you?”

“Eight sweeps? I think?” You shrugged a bit. “I’m not familiar with the whole sweeps-vs-years thing yet.”

He frowned at you a bit, raising an eyebrow in confusion, but didn’t press it.  
“Wwho is the current Condesce?”

“Feferi Pexies.”

“Blood color?”

“Are you actually asking to check on my brain or are we playing 20Q like a first date?” You smirked as the troll in front of you turned violet from fin to fin.

“Just answwer the damn question.” He snapped at you, moving to stand again.

“Dark red. Rust.” You shrugged and sat up a bit. “My turn.” He looked and you questioningly, so you kept talking before he could protest. “What’s your name?”

He huffed, moving over to the seahorse behind you to retrieve a pair of glasses before answering you. “Eridan Ampora.”

The name was familiar, and now that he had his glasses on, the face was familiar, too. He had an aura that oozed asshole—but underneath that read loneliness, despair. He was shaking a bit in his wet clothes, but you could still see the violet Aquarius symbol on his chest. His scarf was completely soaked as well, but standing out stark against the cerulean stripes there was a pair of golden wings sewn into them. The Hope symbol from _Sburb_.

You narrowed your eyes at him a bit and tried to place his face. Where had you seen him…? The ball at Feferi’s palace. He was the troll who had got up and walked out in the middle of dinner.

“I remember you; Prince of Hope.” You nodded to yourself before attempting to stand. He came over to help you, which surprised both of you. He was staring at you again, those violet eyes wary behind thick lenses.

“Howw do you knoww that title?” He asked, standing close enough to you to be intimidating now. You were in a confrontation suddenly with another hostile troll, not that you were really in a fighting mood.

“Knight of Time is my title. I played—I died. Same as you.” You shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing so maybe he’d back of your fucking bulge a bit. “I don’t remember talking to you in the game, but you were at Feferi’s ball.” Really, you’d only talked to a few trolls while in the game. Vantas and Terezi most notably. Oh. And Sweaty McHorsecock.

“You’re a human. Like Rose and Roxy. Wwell, you wwere human.” He laughed a bit, stepping out of your personal space. “I almost murdered a fucking human. Do you knoww howw much trouble I’d be in if I fuckin’ killed you?” He laughed a little more, obviously realizing the weight of the previous situation.

“That’s great and all, dude, but I’m kind of freezing my dick off.”

"Your wwhat?” He smirked at you, looking just as confused as he did amused. “I’ll get you some clothes. Sit back dowwn. An’ don’t you fuckin’ dare go to sleep.” He walked away, leaving you with the seahorse that was kind of just floating in circles by the door. What was he waiting for, you wondered?

Then there was a squawk and the seahorse opened the door for crowdad, who came in, feather’s wet and shook off all over while the seahorse made the most annoyed sounding neigh you’d ever heard.

Crowdad came over and dropped something on your lap and you winced at the shock of cold metal and plastic—your shades.

“I love you.” You told the bird, petting the feathers between his eyes for a moment before Eridan came back into the room.

“These might be a little tight.” He said, setting the clothes down on the beverage mesa in front of you. He’d changed clothes obviously, because he was completely dry aside from his hair. Without even thinking about your audience, you shed your clothes and climbed into the borrowed ones. They were tight on your hips and chest—the seadweller was thinner than you after all—but they weren’t uncomfortable.

Your host had turned violet again; his cheeks tinged with pigment before he turned on his heels and left the room, muttering something about making food.

You honestly couldn’t believe it.

The fish guy had just upped and walked away from you, the asshole, leaving you to stand there in his living room like a fucking dumbass. After a few moments you followed him into the kitchen and tried to help him—making a mess of everything.

Served him right for trying to kill you.

After a _really good_ meal—you’d never admit that to his face—you passed out on his couch and slept the day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hard to write. It lost a lot of the humor that was in the original, and I apologize for that, but it occurred to me that even Dave Strider would have a fear of dying after being given the chance to live again. He wouldn't immediately get up and make jokes until at least the night after. Almost drowning and falling from over 10 stories would be exhausting!
> 
> In case you wanna hit me up, here are my various tumblrs!
> 
> My tumblr is http://reality-rebellion.tumblr.com/ feel free to talk to me!
> 
> The S.W.A.G. tumblr is http://swwagmebabe.tumblr.com/ where you can ask questions about the story (or submit anything you want)!
> 
> And lastly, my writing tumblr is http://autorespawnse.tumblr.com/ where I post chapters of S.W.A.G. and other, various, NSFW stuff! I take requests for fiction at all times, so hit me up!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	5. One Is the Loneliest Number

“The thing about time travel is you can’t overthink it. You have to just roll with it and see what happens. But above all else, you have to try not to do anything retarded.” You waved your fork in a little circle by your temple as you explained your Aspect from the game to Eridan over breakfast. They two f you had begun talking after your woken up next to each other in a cramped recooprecoon nearly two hours ago.

You had tried not to freak out about being naked and sharing a coon with a troll who’d nearly killed you the day before. He hadn’t seemed to mind, though, because he got up and stalked around his room stark naked while you hid yourself in the slime in embarrassment.

In his defense, he really didn’t have to care what you thought about his non-existent figure. He was so skinny, he could shimmy through the portholes that lined the side of his ship hive without a problem—which he had shown off when you pointed out that you could count his ribs. Those porthole were _tiny_. There was no way, even with your slim athletic build, you could even get your shoulders through those things, let alone your whole body.

After you watched him do it—naked on top of everything else—you were inclined to never try crawling through one of those stupid foot-wide holes.

Eridan loaned you more clothes, this time a pair of swim shorts and a tank top that was a bit tight, and after you were both dressed, he’d shown you around his hive. He proudly led you from room to room, telling you little bits and pieces of historic relevance about the ship, _The VWanderlust_ , And his dancestor, Orphaner Dualscar. History seemed to be his passion. Well, history and wizards, because among the piles of gold and jewels as big as your fist, there were statues of wizards and witches. When you’d asked him about them, he’d simply said that he didn’t believe in magic, but the statues were there from when he was younger and had collected them during FLARP games. Whatever that was.

You didn’t say anything else about the wizard statues but you did give the life-sized Gandalf the Grey a fist bump as you walked past him, which had made the seadweller snort.

You’d stood around in the kitchen with him while he cooked and chatted idly about your worlds in the game. You told him about LOHAC, and he briefly described the LOWAA for you. He seemed uncomfortable talking about it, so you took the conversation back and told him about the imps and enemies you fought. He told you about the serpentine angels he fought. He admitted as you sat down that he wasn’t actually supposed to kill them, but they had this way of getting into his head that scared him and had urged him to destroy the creatures.

And that led you back to where you were now, sitting across the table from him stuffing your face while he hardly even picked at his food. You were hardly even chewing before you swallowed. You’d only seen him take like two bites the entire time—and you were managing to talk between bites.

“So you can jump between timelines an’ stuff, but you can’t change anythin’ too much otherwise you’ll be up to your nook in dead Daves right?” Eridan asked as he nibbled on the small piece of yellow oinkbeast meat.

“Yeah, and while Daves like me are cool, being up to your bulge in dead ones really isn’t.” You shoveled another scoop of orange cluckbeasteggs covered in grub sauce into your mouth.

“Do you always eat like that? You look like a starved barkbeast.” He pushed his own plate aside and picked up his water glass, downing half of the glass in one go.

“I’m a growing troll. I need my daily calorie intake of ridiculously ironic proportions.” You replied, finishing the last of your meat. The food Eridan had was so much richer than yours. He could probably afford more then you could though, being higher on the hemospectrum. Even with the laws abolished, it was hard to find trolls who would honor the new laws. That, and a lot of the richer trolls had gold and boon in abundance, passed on to them by their ancestors. It was old boon, too much to get rid of that easily, even with the lavish way highbloods lived.

The room went quiet when you pushed your own, much emptier plate away from you. Eridan was staring into his water cup, pursing his lips a bit at the container. He seemed to be thinking way too hard about something.

Time for a distraction.

“So, is the bucket really necessary?”

The choking noise Eridan made had you snickering. You could see his fins turning violet from across the table, and when he looked up at you to respond, his cheeks were tinged with blood as well. “What kinda question is that?” He huffed to try and hide his embarrassment as he slammed his cup back down on the table. Right. Buckets were a taboo. Too late now.

“Honest curiousty, bro. I haven’t gotten much of an opportunity to play with the biz-nasty I got going on down south yet.” You shrugged and smirked at him while he refused to look you in the eyes again. His arms were crossed over his skinny chest and he was staring toward the door to the kitchen, his eyes narrowed and his face possibly more purple.

“Are you seriously askin’ me about fuckin’ buckets? I’m not your moirail, you fuckin’ wiggler! Ask Kar!” He stood up and started to clear your dishes faster than you’d seen him move yet. He disappeared behind the door to the kitchen before you could question him further. 

Wow. Someone was awfully touchy about doing the do.

You made a mental note to t ask Karkat later, just to see the reaction you’d get from the angry troll.

~~~~~

Once Eridan had calmed down, he came back from the kitchen to check your head injury. His jaw was tight as he leaned over you, examining you carefully before deeming you fit enough to travel. No talk of buckets happened. Damn it. You really wanted to know before you got around to fooling with it.

Even though he’d told you that it was okay for you to leave, you didn’t want to. His ship-hive was interesting, and so was he. The troll needed a friend as bad as you did, and it was hard to want to leave him in such a pitiable state. But crowdad was already waiting by the door, your katana in his beak. You couldn’t say no to crowdad.

Eridan followed you to the door, his hands nervously ringing his scarf while he watched you get on the bird outside his hive. Just as you positioned yourself on his back and were about to say goodbye, the other troll spoke. “You’re welcome back again.” His words came slow, like he was thinking about each word as he said it. He was shuffling on his feet and staring at the digits he had tangled in the fabric strung around his neck. “That is, if you want to come back.” You were caught off guard by his invitation, but it was also nice to know you could come back again if you wanted to. Though, you’d already planned on just showing up and being a pest.

You smirked at him and nodded, leaning down toward him to offer him a fist bump. “Sure. That would be cool.” He smiled back at you, his shark teeth a little unnerving when he drew his lips up to show them off. It did make his eyes scrunch in a cute way though. “What’s your trollhandle? I don’t want to get shot again.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “You sure? I won’t miss next time.” You opened your mouth to retort and he cut you off, waving a hand at you. “I’m caligulasAquarium.”

“I’ll add you when I get back to my hive.” You nodded to him and sat up straighter on crowdad, leaning over the white feathers of the lusus. “Talk to you later.” You nudged the beast beneath you with your knees and you were in the air before you knew it.

Soaring over the sea, you turned back to see Eridan still standing on the shore bank, watching you fly away. It was sad to see him like that. You realized, the higher you got, that he was isolated out there on an island, in the middle of the Alternian ocean.

Maybe you weren’t the loneliest troll on the planet after all. There was another one out there on this planet, with virtually no friends, and nothing productive to do with himself.

That made your life suck a little less, because now you knew.

You weren’t really alone after all.


	6. Shake It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to let loose and make new friends.
> 
> And then terrorize those new friends for the hell of it.

It had been almost a week since you’d gotten back to your hive after the whole near-death experience encounter with Eridan Ampora, the troll as lonely as you.

In that week period, you’d learned your ‘best friend’ John Egbert was in a matespritship with Vriska. Surprise, surprise.

You were surprised with yourself about how upset you were. Maybe it was the combination of relatively new existence and almost dying, but the idea of John with someone else kind of crushed you inside.

Of course, the idiot probably didn’t even know that you were basically in love with him right? He was so oblivious that every time you’d flirted he’d just be like ‘no homo, dude’ and laughed it off.

You couldn’t really be angry about it, you shouldn’t have been angry about it, but you were. Betrayal was clouding your mind and making it hard for you to function beyond playing gamegrubs and watching shitty RomComs over Trollian with Karkat.

Before the game, and even in the beginning, you’d never thought you and Karkat would grow to be as close as you were now, but it had proved to be a lasting relationship you valued beyond words. You could almost say you were pale for Karkat, but he had that quadrant reserved almost exclusively for Gamzee still, even with everything that had happened in the Game.

While you never thought you’d be that close, you’d also never dreamed you’d be shot out of the sky by a purple-cape wearing prince of fish riding a giant white seahorse through the sky, which was probably ranked at the third weirdest thing to ever happen to you. Becoming a god and being up to your not-dick in Dave’s came a little before Eridan’s murder-flight.

You were about halfway through a rerun of some show you’d learned was nicknamed ‘ _Game Of Horns_ ’ which was pretty good watching for the most part. Suspense and drama had kept you watching, but you’d seen this particular episode about four times at this point.

You gave your GV a break for now, shutting the poor overused contraption off in favor of returning to your respite block and your grubtop. Your plan had been to bum around and bother Karkat about the show you’d been watching. He probably knew the long title for it; the romance in it was right in his area of ‘expertise’, but you were surprised to find he wasn’t online for once.

None of the people you usually talked to were online, and a quick glance at the time in the corner of your screen told you why. It was nearly eight in the morning. Everyone had gone to coon probably an hour or two ago, leaving you alone and wanting to talk. How dare they.

You scrolled through the contacts on your list, just to see if anyone was online. Maybe you could mess with Gamzee or Tavros a little bit, just to be an ass. That always made you feel better.

Instead you found someone even better who could actually provide intelligent conversation.

Eridan’s name had the little symbol next to his name that said he was online and feeling ‘Devious’ which made you snort as you double-clicked his name to open a chat window, hearing the little chime that indicated you were connected. 

\--turntechGodhead [TG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 8:02am--

TG: hey  
TG: whats keeping you up this late?  
TG: you wouldnt happen to be watching game of horns would you  
CA: this is davve isnt it  
CA: an no i dont wwatch that swwill  
TG: its actually pretty good  
TG: youd probably like it being you like to try to murder innocents and all  
CA: youre hilarious  
TG: i know im basically perfect  
CA: that wwas an accident an you knoww it  
CA: an to answwer your question i couldnt seem to sleep  
CA: wwhats your excuse  
TG: i was watching game of horns and got a little caught up in the main protagonists story whatever his name is  
TG: its pretty intense  
CA: youre so bored youvve lowwered yourself to wwatchin morning shows  
TG: basically  
TG: except im having trouble sleeping too  
CA: is that because of john  
TG: you heard about that then  
CA: a course vvris told me  
CA: i dont knoww him personally but i can guarantee you he bit off more than he could cheww wwith that evvil land-hag  
TG: thats basically what i thought  
CA: are you alright  
TG: what do you mean  
TG: im fine  
TG: totally fine  
CA: youre lyin  
TG: what was your first clue  
CA: do you wwant to talk about it  
CA: is that wwhy you trolled me  
TG: talk about what  
CA: feelins  
TG: i dont have feelins  
CA: dont make fun a my typin so you can make me mad an change the subject  
TG: fuck  
CA: look i wwas just tryin to provvide an avvenue for you to vvent  
CA: you dont wwant it thats fine  
TG: arent feelings reserved more for moirails  
TG: are you flirting with me  
CA: im just offerin you help you self-deprecatin waste of troll  
TG: ok that was uncalled for  
TG: but thanks for the offer  
CA: anytime i guess  
CA: unless youre goin to be all ‘no pale’ on me evverytime  
TG: i dont know talking to you has kinda been refreshing  
TG: i kind of feel better  
CA: well if youre really bored you can always come over again  
CA: i promise not to shoot you for a lusus lunch this time  
TG: you know what  
TG: that sounds good

You and Eridan spent a few minutes longer deciding on time and when you figured that all out, you bid him a good day. As you shut your grubtop you considered the conversation to yourself again.

The way you saw it, Eridan was probably the only person you could stand right now. Even though he’d tried to kill you a week ago, he actually seemed to be genuinely interesting and he’d been nice enough to you, other than threatening to blow a hole through you when you first met him.

Plus, you figured if he was just about as lonely and miserable as you were, misery always loved company right?

And maybe if you spent a little more time with him, he’d answer that question about the fucking buckets.

~~~~~

Every few nights you found yourself traveling to Eridan’s hive to talk about shitty wizards and shows (you’d gotten him into Game of Horns too). If you didn’t go to his place, he’d come to you after his hunting trip and you’d beat him at gamegrubs until he finally got too angry to play anymore.

It was a couple weeks after the first time you’d started hanging out at his hive that he’d left you there alone while he went for a hunt.

For such an untrusting race of aliens, you were surprised he let you chill there when he didn’t know exactly how long he’d be gone.

So naturally, you did the only plausible thing you could while you were left with complete access to his respite block.

You were a nosy motherfucker by nature. Moving a few of his books around to piss him off and opening the refrigerator he had full of wands so they all fell out were just a couple of the things you had in mind to make him incredibly angry when he got back and you left. You weren’t trying to pitch flirt with him at all, but you loved to push buttons, and his anger was so explosive sometimes you couldn’t help it.

That was how you found yourself in his mini storage-block, poking your nose into boxes of old dusty tomes he’d clearly read and gotten bored of, reading bits of his notes scribbled in the margins.

As you worked your way around the room, finding random forgotten baubles and curios, you nearly tripped on a heavy black bag settled near the front of the block. It was the only item in the room that wasn’t dust-ridden, which intrigued you, and you knelt to untie the little golden string he had secured it with.

You realized as soon as you opened it that you shouldn’t have. This was so incredibly embarrassing, you bet he’d put these away when you’d started coming over more often.

You liked to assume that what you were holding in your hands was something akin to a fursuit, people had them, but didn’t talk about them publicly. They were brought out for conventions or parties or whatever.

You remembered that Terezi had been really into FLARP. She even had a costume for her character, Redglare or something like that.

The violet clothing concoction in your hands was so obviously Eridan’s costume for whatever character equivalent he possessed. The more you took out of the bag, the more you were impressed. The cape was high-quality, the stitching super clean and even. It was probably even nicer than the one he wore daily. The violet armor was welded so skillfully you almost couldn’t see the seams, and the pieces were all connected by adjustable leather straps. It was heavy, built to withstand blows. That made a lot of sense when you thought about it, because of how rough Terezi had described Vriska would get.

You examined each piece of the costume several times before an idea struck you and you took the bag with you back into his respite block.

You striped out of your own clothes and pulled on the outfit (except the undershirt which was too tight on you). You cinched the armor over your chest, feeling the weight settle on your shoulders and you couldn’t help the glee that flooded you.

You’d liked to roleplay a little when you were younger. Akwete Purrmusk had been a way for you to vent and be someone different for a while, and even if it seemed really stupid now, you had no trouble establishing yourself into the roll you assumed Eridan usually played.

You strolled to the mirror and glanced at yourself, adjusting the armor pieces so they were as close as they could get to being where they should be. You were bigger than Eridan, so the costume fit, but probably not nearly as well as it did for him. The armor was cut in such a way that a good deal of your back and midriff showed and you realized why there was an undershirt in the first place.

The pants were even tighter than the armor, but you could get them on and showed off your toned legs with perfectly even purple pinstripes lining them.

You looked pretty good in the armor. It wasn’t your favorite color, but you could work it.

And just like that, you were running around Eridan’s ship like an excited wiggler, screaming anything that sounded vaguely pirate-y at the top of your lungs at shitty wizard statues.

A stop in a treasure room found you a gold-hilted sword that you brandished with pride at invisible villains while your mind supplied scenarios for you to act through.

There were no witnesses to your plundering, and you were almost thankful that Crowdad couldn’t talk because every time you ran by him, his bird-eyes followed you along and he ruffled his feathers at you in annoyance. Plus Eridan wasn’t there to see you make a fool of yourself. It would be incredibly embarrassing for both of you, being caught in his clothes running around his hive like you were out of your pan.

Which was probably why you decided it was a good idea to wait near the door of Eridan’s hive until he got back to ambush him. You were going to stun him with the vision of you, sear it into his ocular orbs.

A few minutes passed before you heard feet on the gravel outside his hive and Eridan’s voice coming through the walls a bit muffled as he instructed Seahorsedad on whatever he wanted. As you listened, the voice came closer and closer until the door opened to you, revealing Eridan and Seahorsedad.

“Davve? Are you still here?” Eridan called out to you while he swung the saddle onto the little stand by the door, making sure everything was secure before he turned and started to take his cape off to hang it.

That was when you struck, jumping out of your hiding place yelling an overly-dramatic ‘AYE! AVAST!”

Eridan screamed in surprise, tripping on his cape and nearly falling over when you assaulted him. He caught himself on the door behind him and bared his teeth at you in a growl until he realized it was you. A moment later, you saw what you were wearing dawn on him and he flushed violet from fin to fin, sputtering at you.

“Wwhy are you wwearin’ my FLARP costume?” He huffed at you, his fins wiggling in a vaguely threatening way. You watched a frown settle on his face under his blush and mussed-up hair. “An’ wwhy did you decide it wwas a good idea to fuckin’ attack me in my own hivvwe? Are you stupid in the pan?”

He turned and hung up his cape after untangling himself from it and you made sure that when his eyes drifted back to you again, they were level with the gold hilted sword.

“Ye best be ready for a fight matey, because I’ve come for the treasure I was promised, and I won’t leave empty-handed!” You drawled out at him, and you could see his shoulders and nose scrunch up with suppressed laughter.

Then you saw your own katana in his hand when he grabbed it from beside the door, a pointy grin spreading across his face. “You expect me, the great Dualscar, to take you seriously wwith that flimsy excuse for a blade, wwiggler?” He looked like a positively gleeful shark as the two of you circled one another in the lounge block behind the couch.

“Your defenses were weak, practically nothing for me to sneak past!” You took a step toward him, he took a step back. He’d been trained with a sword. You wondered briefly what it must have been like to be Alternian royalty, but the thought left you pretty quickly. If he knew what he was doing with that sword, then you could actually duel someone without the possibility of hurting them. It was exciting, and you couldn’t stop yourself from swinging at him a couple times until Seahorsedad whinnied at you.

Judging by the grin on Eridan’s face, he cared about as little for the protest as you did. For the first time since you’d met him, you could see a playful side to the normally uptight troll. You stepped in toward him, grabbing his arm and twisted him until he had his back to your chest, pinning him between you and the wall as gently as you could. You didn’t want to hurt him, and he must have known that because he didn’t struggle even though you knew he could.

“You are going to give me what I want, Dualscar, or I’ll end you where you stand.” You hissed at him through your grin.

“An just wwhat is it you wwant from me, my moirail?” Eridan sneered back at you, his lips curling over his teeth. You were so caught up in the moment; you didn’t notice his choice of words.

“I want some information, and word on the seas is that you can give it to me…” You let him go slightly to turn him around and trap him with you face to face.

“ ** _Are the mother fucking buckets necessary?_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: careforaqueervine  
> Writing Tumblr: autorespawnse  
> Swag Tumblr: swwagmebabe


	7. Kids With Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLARP is a ridiculous game.
> 
> You love it.

You’d almost gotten your explanation for the buckets, but Seahorsedad and Crowdad both stopped Eridan from saying anything. You got a rather loud squawk session from your birdy lusus, and ended up having to help Eridan clean up the mess you’d made in the hive earlier under the direction of the angry aquatic lusus. 

You two were under constant watch for a few nights after that, probably because the lusii weren’t ready for you to know the ins-and-outs of certain things apparently.

It was fine, really. That gave you and Eridan plenty of time to come up with your FLARP character.

After your escapade at his hive, Eridan had contacted all the FLARPers in your circle of respective game members and asked them if they wanted to campaign again. To both of your surprise, they all readily agreed, and Eridan had come running into your hive really early one evening with a sketch of a costume for you and a basic backstory for you to build off of.

You’d fleshed everything out with him, making The Composer come to life in your minds. Eridan wrote you a little synopsis on your character, detailing how The Composer came to work alongside Orphaner Dualscar and you tweaked his character design a bit before sending it in to the official FLARP designer (Kanaya. Of course.) for approval and creation.

Within a couple weeks, you had a perfect costume and persona made, and your first FLARP campaign went down without a hitch. So did the second, and the third. Soon enough, you and Eridan were doing about one a week with your group of FLARPers, each of you taking turns with the different Gaming Flapstractions to activate your campaigns.

You found you’d get immersed in the intricate plots, loved the treasure you hauled in, and climbed the achievement ladder quickly with the more experienced players there to help you along. Soon enough you were on the same level as the others, and your teams were some of the highest ranking FLARP teams. Teams Scourge with Vriska and Terezi, Team Charge with Aradia and Tavros, and Team Sound with Eridan and yourself topped the leaderboards every week, and you all would gloat and preen at check in.

Because the game was usually played in two teams, you had a little difficulty splitting it into a threeway battle. More often than not, either you or Terezi would leave your respective team to join the others and make it a three-on-three battle royal, but the spilt meant that you were all evenly matched and there were always two people to make sure Vriska didn’t get out of hand.

You could all play almost harmlessly—some injury was to be expected, but killing really wasn’t necessary anymore according to Eridan, who was the Clouder of your team. FLARP had dialed back on the murder since the world was reset, and someone mentioned something about Beforus probably having to do with it.

Never the less, your plots usually ended with capture instead of maiming, and where you were at in your current campaign, it seemed that Team Charge was on the losing side.

“It’s always so easy for the bad guys to catch the good guys!” Mindfang slapped a high-five on Dualscar, her grin wide enough to make you feel a little uncomfortable with all the malice she was projecting, but you knew that the others would step in before she could get really bloody and that comforted you enough to continue the scene.

“You, uh, won’t win!” The Summoner glared up at the members of Team Scourge, struggling with his binds. “You only have us, for the moment!”

“And you wouldn’t have us at all if it weren’t for that traitor!” The Handmaid wriggled in her bonds as well, her glare fixing on you. Right, you were the ‘traitor’ in this line-up today.

“All’s fair in lovve and wwar.” Dualscar shrugged while the two who were tied up near his feet continued to glare and struggle. He prodded at them slightly with the dull end of the gold-hilted sword you’d run around his hive with. “Besides, you really think my owwn moirail wwould betray me?” There was that word again, though he was a little more hesitant to use it around the group than he was when it was just the two of you. It was kind of endearing, like he thought you’d be upset or something when it really just made you want to smile uncharacteristically.

You glanced at the emblem on your shoulder to keep from grinning, staring at the two violet waves in a black circle that marked your allegiance—Composer’s allegiance—was for Team Sound, usually. But this was one of those days where you were actually destined to betray them according to the command prompts you’d received earlier, and you stepped forward to make yourself part of the scene and get the show on the road.

“Let me take care of them, Orphaner.”

Dualscar nodded and backed up, sweeping his arms out in an inviting motion so you could get between him and the two on the ground.

“Howw are you going to take care a them?” His voice in your ear surprised you, and you turned to look him in the eyes through your mask. “Havve you decided?”

“Yeah. I decided.” You muttered, pulling your sword out of its sheath while you took a half step closer to Team Charge. He eyed your blade as you moved, stepping back a little.

“You just going to run them through?”

“Something like that.” You kept your voice as even as possible before you spun toward Dualscar, thrusting forward to graze your blade along the flesh of his hips, just below his armor. You watched him crumple to the ground as you moved to the two who were tied up and freed them of their bonds with a slice of your sword.

“Hey! You won’t get away!” Mindfang and Redglare both turned on the three of you, Mindfang leveling her Flurite Octet to deal a blow.

“You guys ready to rumble?” You asked, looking back at your team mates behind you who both nodded.

“Wwait. Guys, it’s almost dawn.” Eridan stood up, dusting off his pants and stretching a bit, the movement lifting his armor to show off more violet-tinted grey skin. After he’d seen you wearing the armor without the undershirt, he decided he liked the look better and wore it that way as well, though he complained of chaffing for a few days after. “Some a us have a wways to go to get back to our hivves.”

Vriska huffed, but pocketed her dice instead of rolling them. “I guess you’re right. You guys could always stay here though. Spidermom won’t mind.”

You exchanged a look with Eridan who grimaced back at you. “No, that’s fine, Vvris. Davve an’ I wwill just go back to mine.” He whistled for your lusii, Crowdad and Seahorsedad emerging from the deserts rather mountainous rock formations to go to your sides.

You moved to get on your own lusus while Eridan did the same with his, but before you could leave Aradia popped up between the two of you. “Hey, wait, I forgot to tell you! Feferi’s having another ball! She wanted me to let you know because she knows we FLARP together.”

“When is it?” You asked while Eridan pursed his lips. He was probably still irritated about the last time he was there. He held onto revenge notions like no other person you’d known.

“Two nights from now!” Aradia waved a bit as she walked toward her own lusus. “She expects to see you both!” She said that directly to Eridan as she passed him, making your friend tinge pale purple in the face. “See you there?”

“We’ll be there.” You affirmed, jerking your head to Eridan while you kneed at Crowdad to make him take off. Once you were in the air, Eridan settled next to you, his face still rather sour. 

“Wwhat do you mean, wwe’ll be there?

“I mean we’re going, obviously.” You had to shout above the wind and it kind of annoyed you, so you made Crowdad speed up to get to Eridan’s faster so you wouldn’t have to yell absurdly loud into the night sky above a sea of fish trolls who’d probably all be pissed you disturbed their beauty sleep.

Your feet had barely touched the ground outside Eridan’s hive when he was talking again. “I don’t wwant to go.”

You rolled your eyes at him while you poked the code to open his door into the receiver next to the door. “Why don’t you want to go?” You started striping out of your FLARP costume as soon as you were inside, kicking your boots off at the door before padding with socked feet toward the stairs.

Eridan was lost behind you for a moment while he took his own boots off, then he popped up behind you again. “You knoww wwhy I don’t wwant to be anywwhere near her.” He muttered, pushing past you to get into his respite block and shuck his pants.

“Really, it’s still about what happened in the game?” You rolled your eyes at him and watched him struggle with his armor for a moment before you took pity on him and unhitched the armor from around his tiny ribcage. “You need to get over that, Eridan. She’s a beached whale, not even worth your time being upset over.”

He pouted at you the whole time he helped you with your own armor. When he pulled it over your head for you, he pushed it into your arms. “I pitied her.” He stalked over to the recooprecoon and slipped himself inside of it, watching you with his eyes and horns over the edge. “You know that, Davve. It’s not somethin’ I can just get ovver.”

You kicked out of your pants and stepped up to look into his eyes, resting your chin near his on the coon. “I’ve told you before, because she didn’t feel the same way just means there’s someone else out there who will pity you, dude. Stop beating yourself up about stupid shit.

“But Davve—“  
“The only but in the conversation is yours because it needs to move so I can get in the coon.” You slipped into the slide in front of him when he backed up against the back of the coon, hiding his face in the slime this time.

He spoke after staring at you intensely for a few moments, his voice already starting to become sluggish from the slime. “…Do wwe really havve to go?”

“Yes, we do, you wriggler.” You huffed a little. “We established that you and I are going to make an appearance.” He whined and tried to turn away from you, but you reached out to grab his arm to keep him from rolling over. “But while we’re there, you and I are going to do something ridiculous to make her never want us there again.”

“Like wwhat?”

“What about streaking through the dining hall?”

“…Wwhat’s streakin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at careforaqueervine  
> Follow SWAG on tumblr at swwagmebabe  
> Check out my writing on tumblr at autorespawnse

**Author's Note:**

> Swag tumblr where you can follow the story and ask story-related questions:  
> swwagmebabe.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr where you can follow me and ask me anything you want:  
> reality-rebellion.tumblr.com
> 
> My writing blog where I might post the chapters sooner then on Archive:  
> autorespawnse.tumblr.com


End file.
